Three's Company
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Slash!  -/-/Man on Man loving\-\-  Sometimes getting thanked is better than doing the good deed to begin with.


_A/N: The middle in the series. Enjoy Readers. And as always I don't own any of these men nor is this true. Not getting paid so I'm still broke._

* * *

><p>His match had been one giant botch. No matter what he done he found himself on his back and towered over by the returning Undertaker. However that was the point of the match and unfortunately for those after him for the next two months their fate would be the same. WrestleMania was nearing and between The Undertaker and Kane there were to be no standing talent left. It was going to be the match to end all matches. Kane's third attempt at taking down 'The Streak' and while it was going to end in a no contest; both men would be ending the other's career that night; so the stronger they looked going into the even the better the match was going to be. Even if Glenn was going to be carrying the match the entire way to make the aging Mark look good.<p>

By the time he reached the locker room his mood more than matched his hair and he slammed the door open; glad to find the place deserted—so he thought. His shirt hung in tatters as he ripped at it and the trunks with the god-awful anchor design went flying across the wide open room. He closed his eyes for a moment and just took a deep breath; letting the silence wash over him before he realized that he wasn't the only one in the room.

From the shower area came the hollow patter of water against the tiles and on the muggy air that rolled out of the back of the room were quiet sounds of moans. Curious he moved forward; not caring that he was naked except for the stupid arm band that he kept from his Nexus days. The steam thickened the closer he came until he was standing just inside the arched opening, his eyes squinting in their bid to find who was making the noise. As he looked through the steam he noticed a shock of red hair that he knew only too well and before him on his knees were the darkened gold locks of another that he had the pleasure of being acquainted with.

However he stood watching Drew's head bob slowly on Heath's hardened flesh fascinated by the sight of the long hard member slipping completely into Drew's mouth and then withdrawing nearly to the head before sinking back in again. Heath's hitched breathing and the reverberating of the water against the slick tiles hid his sloshing footsteps until he drew along besides the two men. Heath was the first to see him and he smirked as the red head grasped at Drew's wet hair in a bid to get his attention. The blonde went rigid when he pulled away and looked up questioningly at his lover only to be pointed over to his direction.

"Don't stop on my account you two. " He smirked as he leaned against the tile and let his eyes wash over the knelt man and the one barely staying upright on trembling legs. "Far be it from me to stop to trollops such as yourselves from putting on a show."

"Perhaps we should go back to the hotel Red." Drew murmured as he got up and placed himself between Wade and Heath; his eyes darting around so he didn't have to look Wade in the face.

"Oh, do go on. You weren't worried a few moments ago when anyone could have walked in and caught you two acting like cats in heat. Seems to me like you wanted an audience; I mean leaving the door unlocked and standing in the center of the showers where anyone can see you."

Identical flushes covered Drew and Heath's faces and he knew that he hit the nail on the head. He crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to smirk. It was one thing to be right, it was another be standing next to two men that wanted nothing more than bugger their minds out in a very public place. The longer they stood, Drew's back to Heath's chest the more time they were wasting and with an eye roll he moved from the showers; padding across the floor and sliding the lock home on the door. He was certain that most of the other talent were already gone for the evening, the only exceptions being the ones that were booked in the Dark Match for after the show. But they were big name draws and had been awarded their own locker room so perhaps the locked door would go unnoticed for a while.

"You may continue." He called out; the smug ring to his voice audible even to himself as he made his way back over, pausing again at the mouth of the shower and peering through the thick steam. "Do go on, I'm certain that there won't be any interruptions.

No sounds came from the showers and if he'd hadn't of known better he'd have thought that they had disappeared out of the back through another door. However this one of those locker rooms that only had one entrance and ergo one exit and he'd been standing at it. With a sigh he moved through the damp humidity until he was once more besides him and he grabbed Drew's wrist; pulling him close until they were almost nose to nose. From behind them came a squawk and he smirked as he darted his eyes over Drew's shoulder.

"If you're not going to be using his lips Slater then I'm going to." He smirked back at Drew, pulling him closer as he all but growled. "After all I had him first you know."

Drew's mouth flopped up and down and his face turned a dark shade of red and he couldn't help it, he leaned in and nipped at Drew's lips, his hands tangling in the wet locks and tugging hard enough to make Drew yelp.

"Hey! No one invited you Barrett." Heath bit out as he moved up behind Drew, his hands on his lover's waist.

"Maybe not, but if I left it up to you two then we'd all be here all night and the water would be cold."

"Who said we wanted you to join?"

"No one, but you're the ones that left the door wide open where anyone could walk in."

Both Drew and Heath exchanged flushed looks before looking down and he smirked as he released Drew's hair and took a step back. "Go on, you were so eager a few moments ago to bugger each other here in the shower, go on about it. I'm just here for a bit of…help as it were."

"We don't need any help in this department."

Heath folded his arms across his chest but he noticed that the red head didn't make a move to put more distance between him and Drew and he arched an eyebrow at him as he reached out and fingered Drew's hair again absentmindedly.

"What's this? Big Bad Heath Slater doesn't want me to join in but isn't trying to put more space between myself and his beau. Interesting." He stepped back up and his light fingering because a yank that brought Drew back against his chest. "Perhaps Big Bad Heath Slater wants to watch his pretty Scotsman get used the right way."

Neither man said anything and with a disgusted sigh he moved away and found his own showerhead. He wasn't going to stand there all night waiting for them to get their heads out of their arses. He soaped up and rinsed off, ignoring the whispering and movement from the other two men. Once his hair was free of conditioner he turned off the shower and walked past the two men, stopping long enough to smirk at them in turn.

"It's a pity; I think we could have had some fun tonight, yeah?"

He didn't wait for an answer he just patted Drew and Heath's cheeks before moving past them quietly; dressing at an unhurried pace and then shouldering his bag and finally exiting the locker room. The ride back to the hotel was filled only with the sounds of some classic rock station he'd found on the radio and his own mental wanderings. His thoughts, like they sometimes did, turned back to the night that he and Heath had gone to cheer Drew up and push him over the hump that Tiffany leaving must have placed in his way. Instead they ended up taking Drew's innocence in a whole different way and when the next morning rolled around there had been a heated second round in the shower, followed by blushing faces and then mumbled good byes.

It was obvious that after that Heath and Drew had sought each other out on a regular basis and finally settled into a relationship. Wade hadn't known at first but when he heard he put on the façade that he didn't care but deep down he felt the roiling of anger, jealously and pique that Heath had poached something of his. Of course no one knew that he wasn't going to let on; Wade Barrett wasn't one to look weak for no reason and admitting to jealously over two men that he'd been involved with and were now involved with one another was just that—a weakness. Be that as it may, the thoughts of that night and following more still tightened his pants when they breezed across his mind and Wade didn't do anything to stop them.

Before he realized it Wade was pulling into the hotel parking lot and with a scowl he killed the engine and climbed out, snatching his gear bag from over the seat. The night was still young and while he didn't want to close himself in his room just yet, the thought of finding someone worthy of his time in the hotel bar or one of the local watering holes made him shudder. Finally he made up his mind that after a bit of a rest—and cold shower after his thoughts—that he'd make the journey down to the hotel bar just to see who was out on the prowl that night. There weren't that many superstars loitering around the couches in the lobby and the ones that were seemed to already too deep in their cups to care where they ended up.

Indulging the drunk suddenly didn't seem like too good of an idea and he nodded curtly those that he passed on his way to the elevator; slipping into one that was just closing its doors. A blush crept up the back of Wade's neck as his eyes landed on the couple in the corner that seemed to be glued at the lips. It was obvious from the moans and growls coming from his former mentor that it'd been a while since he and his dark haired counterpart had been able to spend time together properly. The sound of fabric rustling and then a zipper being undone made the flush on Wade's neck creep up his cheeks and in his mind's eye it was two different men making the noises and by his own hands. It wasn't soon enough after that for Wade that the car stopped at his floor and he hurried out; leaving the occupied couple in a rather compromising situation.

Once closeted in his room he stripped down and started a cold shower; the icy needles piercing his skin and making his teeth chatter as he stood under the frozen spray. Idly he wondered if Drew and Heath had finished their little shower tryst or if someone else had stumbled upon them. The image of Drew on his knees sucking Heath off floated before his eyes and before he realized it he hand was fisted around his shaft and he was pumping slowly; his forehead resting against the sticky shower wall as ghost moans played in his ears. His stomach started to clench and his breath caught in his throat as he spilled over his fingers onto the tub floor. With a groan he slumped pantingly down to the slick surface and watched as the water swirled the remains of his release down the drain.

It was long minutes before his breathing returned to normal for the first few moments he thought that the dull pounding he heard was the sound of his own heart in his ears. A few more seconds went by before he placed the sound as someone asking for entrance into his room and he scowled as he wrapped a towel around his waist; his hair curling wetly at the nape of his neck and sending rivulets of water coursing down his chest.

"Alright, alright already. Hold your bloody horses."

With a deep scowl Wade yanked the door open, ready to rip into the blathering idiot that had been pounding on the door but his mouth snapped closed when he seen Drew and Heath standing on the other side. Their demeanor stated clearly that no one knew they were up there or had seen and the hats and covering clothing gave it clandestine affair like feel that he wasn't sure he liked.

"And just what can I do for you?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, we were thinkin' about it and Red and I came tae the conclusion.." Drew trailed off and rubbed at the back of his neck, his face nearly the same color as Heath's hair.

"What Drewfus here is saying, we talked about it and we came to take conclusion that we want to take you up on your earlier offer." Heath butted in as he pushed Drew the door and closed it behind them.

Wade's other eyebrow joined the first one and he blinked a couple of times before he smirked; one hand toying with the terry cloth covering that kept him from being completely naked before the two men.

"Really now? Is that so?" Wade questioned as he turned and draped himself over a chair, one leg tossed casually over the arm and giving Drew and Heath an unobstructed view. "And what if I withdraw the offer? What makes you think I haven't had a better offer since then?"

"Quite simple. If you had you wouldn't be here dripping wet showing off your family jewels. You'd already be 'occupied'." Heath smirked as he moved over and ran his fingers through Wade's hair, causing the dark haired man to shiver a bit. "And it was cold shower too. Must mean that Drewfus's and I's show got you all hot and bothered." Heath moved around to the back of the chair and leaned in to whisper hotly in Wade's ear. "Were you a bad boy Wadester? Were you whacking yer pud in the shower like a horny teenager picturing Drew and I getting busy?"

Wade took a deep breath and went to answer but his words were yanked away by the feel of hands sliding up under the towel and he looked down to see Drew sitting on his knees with a deviant smirk on his face as hands disappeared from sight. The moment Drew's hand wrapped around his shaft Wade let his head fall back with a reluctant groan.

"So what if I did?" He growled out; biting his lip as Heath sunk his teeth deep into Wade's ear lobe.

"Well then, I guess that Drew and I should take our games elsewhere; you must be tired from all the exertion."

Wade reached behind and tangled his hand in Heath's hair, pulling down and around for a harsh kiss; spearing his tongue deep into Heath's mouth and plundering it as his other hand grabbed Drew's hair and pulled him towards his groin. There was no need for words; Drew ducked under the towel and drug his tongue up Wade's slowly thickening shaft; causing Wade to growl into his kiss with Heath and arc up to get more of the light teasing. Air was scarce as between he and Heath and the lip lock was only broken when Wade felt Drew's lips close around him.

His eyes rolled back into his head and Heath's lips traveled down his jaw to his throat and the redhead bit down; sucking hard on the quickening pulse. The attention was enough to drive him up a wall and Wade bucked into Drew's mouth as he rolled his head to the side to give Heath more room to work. It seemed as if it lasted forever and when the two men moved away Wade growled at the loss and opened his glazed eyes. Before him Heath and Drew were slowly disrobing each other as their lips crashed and they kissed until they broke apart with ragged pants.

As they were occupied with each other Wade got up from the chair and moved over to them, grabbing them by their hair and kissing them hard, breaking it and growling lowly at them. "On the bed. Now."

Drew shivered and ran his hands down both mens' chests before moving over and taking up place on the bed and smirking at the two standing men as he stroked himself slowly. "You tae going tae join me?"

Wade returned the smirk before goosing Heath and moving over towards the bed; stopping only to grab a belt and loop it, making sure that it wasn't going to get caught on the holes before dropping it down over Drew's head. The shocked look on the Scotsman face was priceless as was the gasp that sounded behind him. He was laying it out from the beginning that he was going to be in charge of it all with no questions. He pulled the makeshift collar and leash; licking his lips as Drew whimpered under his breath and his eyes blinked closed.

"Well, well, well. Looks like little McIntyre is a pain slut. Never would have guessed that." He purred as he pulled the lead again, leaning in to brush a kiss past Drew's lips. "Slater! I want you to keep his mouth busy."

A slap to his ass made Wade jerk and he turned around to see Heath grinning deviously at him from a kneeling position behind him on the bed. He opened his mouth to demand what that was for but he found himself shoved forwards and then rolled with Drew coming out on top with a large grin on his face.

"What's the meaning of this?" He barked as he tried to regain control.

"We said we'd take you up on your offer for some fun, not that we'd be submitting to you. Sure I want to see how you use my Drewfus, but it's going to be on my terms." Heath snarled as he gripped Drew by the hair and pulled his head back for a bruising kiss. "Now you're going to lay there like a good little Brit and take what we do to you. Understood?" When Wade didn't answer right away Heath drug his nails hard down the center of Wade's torso and barked out his question again as Wade hissed in pain. "I said is that understood?"

"Yes, yes. But if I don't like it we stop." Wade wasn't sure what he was getting into but he was fairly certain that neither would go too far after hearing the words to halt.

"Wot a wee laddy." Drew smirked as he wriggled and writhed against Wade; making the dark haired man moan. "Think of this a 'Thank ye' for bringing Red and I taegether."

Their lips fused together as Drew repositioned himself and impaled himself; crying out against Wade's lips and staying still for a couple of seconds before rocking slowly. The delicious pull and friction with an edge of pain to it resulted in Wade thrusting up hard and raking his nails down Drew's chest. If they wanted to play rough he was going to play rough and leave them marked so bad that it'd take a week or more for it all to go away. He'd just managed a brutal slam into Drew' prostate when he felt himself being invaded and he still instantly; his hands fisting in the sheets and his back arching to the point of breaking.

"Stop that Slater." He commanded even though his voice was an airy shadow of what it normally was.

"Come off it Barry. Lay there and take it like the back alley slut you are." Heath taunted as he crooked his fingers and rubbed at the sensitive nub he found.

"Oi! Bloody, fuckin' 'ell!" Wade gasped as he jerked up hard into Drew and left the blonde panting loudly and whining.

Between being ridden and being fingered Wade was so lost to the sensations that he wasn't aware of begging for Heath to get him off, to make him cum. All his body registered was the need for completion and just when he thought his body was going to come undone if Heath kept tormenting his sweet spot the fingers were removed and before Wade could even whine they were replaced with something harder and thicker and more filling.

Heath and Wade moved in tandem, working Wade over with expert moves and seemingly the perfect amount of pain and pleasure that it wasn't long before Wade was arching up the bed and spilling deep inside of Drew. He felt Drew's body tighten around him as the blonde milked him for all he was worth and he sagged into the bed panting; his body completely spent. A split second after the last tremor left his body he felt something hot splash against his chest and he watched as Drew tilted his head back and released; the cum leaving and opalescent stain on his chest and sides where it landed and trickled down.

He reached up and pulled Drew down by the hair for a lingering kiss as he tightened his tired muscles to bring Heath off; the redheads wailing climax surely heard three floors above them. It was a foreign sensation to be filled while filling someone else and s Wade regained his senses he felt a blush creep up his neck at the memory of his begging to get off.

Heath and Drew disengaged themselves from his body and fell to either side, both nuzzling his neck before Drew pulled the covers up over them. No words were spoken and even if they had been Wade wasn't sure he could respond and as sleep over took them all he found himself wondering if it was a onetime thing between them and how he could finagle more attentions from them if it was.


End file.
